Ácmistel coss
by Princessa Guinevere
Summary: Medieval, MorganaXMerlin, set when Morgana was good and the title is old English for 'Mistletoe Kiss'. Morgana has a plan to corner her love at midnight... With her faithful serving girl, Gwen, will she manage to get any time alone?


Ácmistelcoss

Medieval, MorganaXMerlin, set when Morgana was good and the title is old English for 'Mistletoe Kiss'.

Summary: Morgana has a plan to corner her love at midnight... With her faithful serving girl, Gwen, will she manage to get any time alone?

"Gwen!" Morgana called her from across the room. It was a busy night, since Uther had thrown a huge banquet to celebrate the evening's festivities. For it was Christmas... the wine flowed freely among the high and low class, the carols were being sung and everyone was having a jolly old time- Apart from Morgana at the moment, due to the noise. Gwen made her way over, moving swiftly in between the drunken knights having a push and shove, some falling off chairs from being so drunk. Uther was making goggle-eyes at the Lady Elaina, and Arthur was casually chatting with Sir Leon, who had lost all comprehension of anything.

"Sorry, my lady... the banquet is so demanding tonight... you wish to leave?" Gwen was being polite.

"There's nothing I want more, Gwen. Have you seen Merlin?" Morgana had formed a plan whilst sitting there, bored.

"Um, Yes, my lady... Look, he's over there, talking to the Prince." Gwen pointed to Merlin, who was currently topping off Arthur's mug with mead and not looking like he was going to be given relief of duty any time soon.

Morgana sighed. This was definitely not the Christmas she wanted. She wanted a quiet evening in her chambers, perhaps even taking a stroll out in the midnight air... but no; Uther had practically dragged her to this stupid and stuffy banquet.

"Why do you seek him?" Gwen was curious. She'd known way before Morgana that Morgana fancied the pants off him.

"Oh, nothing..." Morgana blushed. She was contently gazing upon him.

"My lady..." Gwen whispered into her ear, "I'll gladly tell him you're in your chambers. You go and I'll make sure he follows."

"Gwen, how long have you-?" Morgana was shocked. Was it really that obvious?

"A while. Go." Gwen pulled Morgana out of her seat and nudged her towards the doors. "Go!"

Morgana chuckled to herself. God, even Gwen knew how much she loved Merlin... Well, if her maidservant was anyone to trust, she could lie her life on the fact Merlin would follow.

MXMMXMMXMMXMMXM

Gwen was weaving in and out of the knights once more to reach Arthur...or more importantly, Merlin. When she reached them, Arthur cried out in drunken happiness.

"AH! GUI-HIC-NEVERE...ALWAYSSS A PLEASHURE TO SEE YOU..."

"My lord." Gwen curtsied. "May I borrow Merlin a moment?"

"OF COURSE..." Arthur was happily delusioned by the mead.

Gwen dragged Merlin aside. "Merlin, Morgana seems really down... she left looking horribly miserable, and I've got people to keep on serving... if I take on Arthur, will you go check on her for me? I need your help, Merlin."

"Arthur will be happier with you serving him, I'm sure. I'll go check on Morgana for you." Merlin smiled before slinking off.

'Mission accomplished, Gwen. Just a drunken Prince to deal with...' Gwen smiled before heading back to fill Arthur's mug, which was suspiciously low on mead again.

MXMMXMMXMMXMMXM

Morgana was wandering the halls alone, looking up at the halls. One archway, just outside her chambers, had a piece of Mistletoe. She giggled softly before she noticed a shadow coming up for the corner of the hallway. She hid in the nearest alcove. It was a very drunk Sir Pellinore, stumbling around to find his chambers. He stopped right in front of the alcove she was hidden in, let out a belch before stumbling further down the hall.

"Disgusting..." Morgana murmured as she came out of the alcove. "Mead is a vile substance-"

"-That shouldn't even be legal in the kingdom." A voice from behind her completed her sentence. She turned to face the voice, which was none other than Merlin. "Gwen asked me to check on you, since she said you looked miserable when you left- she's been so busy trying to keep up with everyone's demands..."

"I understand. The life of a maid is a hard one..." Morgana silenced him by cutting him off. She went to go into her chambers when a cough stopped her.

"Um, My lady... you may want to enter your chambers quickly, before any passing knight decides to-" Merlin gestured to the mistletoe. Morgana laughed.

"Indeed, I would not want some drunkard trying to kiss me..."

A moment passed between the two before Merlin cleared his throat and spoke again.

"It is tradition, however, to be kissed once under a branch of mistletoe..." Merlin flushed bright red.

"Of course...Since you're not drunk, would you care to do the honours?" Morgana couldn't believe she just said that. She was soon a bright pink.

"Um... If you wish, my lady..." Merlin took a step forward. Morgana fluttered her eyelashes shyly before looking up into Merlin's sapphire orbs. She leaned forward a little before Merlin met her in the middle with a passionate kiss. It lasted for what seemed an eternity, when Merlin pulled away. After that moment, their eyes flashed gold. Merlin was shocked at Morgana, and vice versa. In that single kiss, a bonding of magic occurred. Morgana smiled, knowing her secret was safe. She would keep Merlin's secret till the day she died.

"So you're the other...?" Morgana whispered.

"Yes... I didn't know you were..." Merlin murmured.

Both heard footsteps approaching.

"Quickly! In here..." Morgana pushed Merlin into her chambers, following quickly. She shut the door in the split seconds the footsteps passed.

"That was close..." Merlin smiled. He pulled her close to him. "Merry Christmas, Morgana." He gave her another kiss- this one filled with lust and attraction he felt for her. Morgana responded with equal feeling, letting him support her as they soared to a whole new level.

As they broke off, Morgana made a breathless whisper.

"Merry Christmas, Merlin."

"Thank god for mistletoe." Merlin smiled as he swept her up. Tonight was probably the greatest night ever for Morgana.


End file.
